Saving Zoe
by apple11
Summary: A mysterious coven comes to visit the cullens in their new home in Montana. They soon realize that Zoe is a creature that none of them have seen before. But the Volturi get involved and force the Cullens to come save her. Takes place 4 years after BD.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

We knew that they were coming but we did not know when or that they would be riding such strange vehicles. Alice's vision was being blocked and she explained that she felt as if there was a big black hole sucking in all the information about one single being out of her mind. I asked her about Nessie and Alice described how each day she was getting clearer and so was Jacob. I watched out of the giant front window as our company road up on three giant red four wheelers.

We had moved to Montana on a mountain, away from towns and any civilizations. It had been four years since the Volturi had come for Reneesmee and she had grown so much since then. My family had bought a giant mansion that was similar to our old home in Forks. Charlie had seemed a little sad so I promised him that I, Edward and Nessie would come down for Christmas. Carlisle had found a job at the nearest hospital which was actually sort of small. Everyone seemed like this was a good place to move to because there was a lot of wildlife, so it was pretty much perfect for vampires.

I hugged Reneesmee and Edward wrapped his arms around us both. We all seemed to be nervous about our visitors even though we had known about it for weeks. Alice wouldn't stop shaking her foot and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch staring at the TV that was turned off. Emmett was pacing across the room and Rosalie was nowhere to be seen. Jasper was sending waves of calm but everyone still seemed nervous. The only person who seemed remotely calm was Jake who was asleep on the floor. Jacob had insisted on moving with us and leaving his pack behind. He would do anything for Reneesmee.

"Bella, that's her. I can't see her. She's blocking me," Alice pointed to a muscular looking girl. She had burgundy colored hair that was long and curly and had deep purple eyes. I didn't know if she was a vampire because her eyes were such a strange color but she looked pale and beautiful and similar to the other vampires. I realized that the other vampires had golden eyes and were obviously "vegetarians." There were five of them and each looked mysterious and fearsome.

"Is she a shield?" I asked, curious if she had the same power as me. She shook her head.

"It isn't like that. I can see your future. I'm assuming she has something associated with the wolves." Alice looked frustrated. "She has strange eyes though. I don't think she is a vampire." I knew how much she hated not seeing things.

"Alice, her thoughts are odd. She's saying that we will be surprised. I wonder…." Edward trailed off.

All of the sudden the front wheeler stopped and the purple eyed girl jumped into the air. And then she phased. She started glowing purple and in mid-air she turned into a grayish colored wolf. Everyone just stared at the window. She pounced on a buck that was grazing on our yard. She sunk her teeth into the warm neck and sucked it dry. Then she left the carcass. Was she a vampire or a werewolf?

"Jacob!" almost everyone yelled. He jumped up and grabbed Nessie. She started giggling. He looked stunned. Then he stared out the window and his jaw dropped.

"I didn't know there were werewolves in Montana!" he started jumping up and down. He didn't realize he was still holding Nessie.

"Hey! Put me down!" she screamed. Jacob looked down at her and his eyes widened.

"Oops. Sorry." He muttered.

"Jake, we don't know if she is full werewolf because she just drank the blood out of a buck." Nessie explained.

"What is she then?"

There was a solid knock on the door. Carlisle stood up to answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hello. I'm Zoë." The purple eyed girl said. She was small, and pale. She was wearing a thigh length yellow dress with large white flowers. It complemented her strange purple eyes well. Her burgundy hair was clipped up. She must have changed after she shifted.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Carlisle. Please come in." The coven stepped inside.

"This is Abraham, Edith, Conrad, and Clementine." Zoë gestured to her family. Alice smiled. Then I realized that they were all very fashionably dressed just like Zoë.

"This is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Reneesmee, and Jacob. I am Esme." Zoë smiled and reached out to shake our hands. They were warm, like a human's.

"May I tell you our story?" I was very interested in her story. Edward pulled us over to the love seat and Zoë sat on a stool. Then she began telling us of her past.

"I am half vampire and half werewolf. I was born in La Push in 1856. My father was a vampire and my mother was a werewolf. Before she went through werewolf transitions, she was pregnant with me. I stayed in La Push until I was seventeen and then I decided to travel. I had stopped growing by then and I finished my werewolf changes. I am telekinetic"

"I've heard this story." Jake whispered, his eyes widening

"I went to Italy where I found Edith who was shot and slowly dying. She was twenty. She told me that if she could live longer that she would do something for her sister who lost her job and couldn't afford any food. I couldn't just let her die like that.

"A few years later I found Conrad who was on vacation in the Philippines." She pointed to a young man who looked about twenty-five. "He lived in Great Brittan. We are both not really sure how he was dying but he was. Conrad found Clementine on a hunting trip. He knew that she was his mate so he couldn't help but change her. Clementine can control trees and plants and living things, except for humans." Clementine reminded me of Benjamin, our vampire friend who can control the elements.

"Then I and Clementine found Abraham who was dying of starvation on a small island. When we brought him home, Edith knew immediately that Abraham was her mate. We have been traveling around the world until we went to Alaska and found a coven who mentioned you. Then we came to find you thinking you could help us. Tanya also mentioned that you hunted the same way as us."

"May I ask what we are helping you with?" Edward asked calmly. We thought Zoë would answer but it was quiet red haired Clementine who spoke up.

"The Volturi could be after Zoë. When we were hunting once and we saw some of the guard watching her hunt a bear." Emmett smiled, probably thinking that we would get a fight out of this. Nessie gasped. She had a bad past with the Volturi.

"Are you sure it was the Volturi?" Carlisle said concerned.

"Definitely." Conrad had spoken for the first time since he walked through the door.

"I...I thought you were a myth! No one believed that you were real! They said you were dead." Jake and Zoë started an intense conversation.

"Nothing I have ever seen before. It's wild. I wish I could see…"Alice was complaining. Everyone seemed enchanted by our guests. Nessie was very interested in Clementine's power. Nessie was showing her how she communicated without talking while Clementine made Esme's house plants grow to touch the ceiling. Zoë was soon after lifting the TV remote and surfing through channels without touching it at all. Emmett and Abraham took the four wheelers out for a drive. Esme and Edith were talking about home designing and Jake fell back asleep, this time in the recliner.

Edward and Jasper were talking. Well sort of. Edward was reading his mind and then answering him. Everyone seemed oddly calm now that then knew our guests were super nice.

"Bella, why are you feeling worried?" Jasper asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"The Volturi are after Zoë and I don't want her to be taken." I explained. "I feel like we need to strategize or something."

"It's okay Bella, we have Alice." Jasper was right, maybe I should calm down some more. Edward and I took Nessie upstairs and then walked down to talk some more to our knew friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to my Beta lislar and to all of the people who read this story and added it to their favorites. This is my first fan fiction! We are still in Bella's POV.**

**Chapter 3**

The next few days were actually kind of normal as much as a house full of vampires who have visitors can be normal. The giant house had enough room for everyone. We had to hunt in groups at different times. And the guests were entertaining.

Carlisle said that we had to go to the nearest high school and because we expected our visitors to stay for a while, they got to come too. Me, Edward, Alice, Zoë, Clementine and Abraham were in eleventh grade. And Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were in twelfth grade as usual. We decided that Edith and Conrad both looked about twenty so they just stayed home with Nessie who looked about twelve. I had all my classes with Edward except for PE, which I had with Alice.

High school was like it always was in Forks and we always took the Volvo, with Alice chattering in the back. Zoë had bought an inconspicuous truck at the dealership for the others and Emmett took Rosalie and Jasper in the Jeep. The new truck made me miss Forks more than I did all ready. I thought that the Jeep was a little big, but it was okay enough.

Alice had picked out all of our clothes this morning; it was okay because it was the first day of school and everyone dressed sort of fancy. As usual, everyone stared at us. The high school that we went to was just a tiny bit bigger than Forks high which was good; the less population the better. The Cullens and Hales sat at one table while the "Harrisons" sat at the closest one. Everything was going great until biology class. Why is it always biology class that something happens in?

"Everyone pick a partner!" the teacher was saying. "You will sit next to your partner for the rest of the year." I realized Zoë was sitting alone. She sat alone in all her classes. Then a boy walked over to her and sat down. She stared at him with hungry eyes. She licked her lips. No one else seemed to notice. Then I realized that this boy, he was going to die. The boy bent down to get his pencil putting his neck right next to Zoë's mouth. No! I wanted to shout. No! Zoë started to glow her purple aura.

Alice! Oh thank you Alice! She tapped on the boy's shoulder asking him if he wanted to change places with her. He nodded seeing that she was sitting next to his friend. Alice had saved the day. Alice had saved the boy. Alice had saved Zoë. But some how I knew that something else would happen to Zoë, putting her life in danger. Now Alice was calming her down. And she stopped glowing.

The rest of the day was okay. If we knew that Zoë would endanger the school we would have never let her go. Thinking that boy could have been killed, it would have been awful. I stretched my shield around Edward, asking him in my mind "What will we do?"

"The boy's name is Joey. You know how your blood smelled sweeter to me than anyone else's when you were human? Bella, Joey is Zoë's Bella. His blood is the same way to her. I think we need to talk to Carlisle. And Zoë."

When we got home Carlisle was in his office. We went up to talk to him and we brought Zoë. I sat down on a chair and slowly said, "Carlisle, we need to talk to you."

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to my Beta lislar and to all my readers, and reviewers! I might not be able to post chapters for a while, but I'll try to get some posted as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 4**

"Yes Bella?" Carlisle asked me with a confused look on his face. I must have looked nervous because Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and began talking for me.

"You see, Carlisle there was an incident today at school." Edward started slowly. Carlisle looked sad.

"This isn't good. Edward, please explain what happened." Carlisle said calmly. I had no idea how he was so calm all of the time. If I were him the suspense would have caused me to freak out. Carlisle was still calm as Edward opened his mouth to speak.

"Zoë was sitting alone in biology, and a boy, Joey at down next to her because there were no more seats. And then um… Zoë uh…"

"I was going to shift and attack him." Zoë looked disgraced. I knew that she was probably feeling horrible about herself and I didn't need Jasper to see that I was right.

"But Carlisle, I can explain. Joey smelled sweeter to me than the others. I just wanted to well, for loss of a better word _eat_ him. It was bad of me. Alice really saved me. And Joey."

"Bella, would you go get Alice?" Carlisle asked me. The minute those words came out of his mouth, Alice appeared in the doorway.

"You called?" Alice smiled. She sat down in a stool near the corner of the office. She comforted Zoë as she passed her. Zoë smiled as well.

"Bella, I would like to continue this conversation alone with Edward, Alice, and Zoë." I nodded and walked downstairs where Emmett was just walking through the door. I laughed.

"Emmett, what did you do?" I giggled. He sat down on the couch next to Nessie and laughed so loud that she fell off, waking Jake up. He ran to her and started to yell.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Jacob's reaction made me laugh even more. Emmett started laughing harder too.

"Calm down mutt. I got detention for throwing spit balls at the teacher. Bella and I started laughing and Ness fell off the couch. She's fine, she may be only five but she is more fifteen." Nessie giggled at her uncle's explanation. I knew that she liked how Emmett treated her. Older and tougher.

"Why did you throw spit balls at the teacher?" Nessie asked.

"Why do you wear shoes outside? Our feet are perfectly fine without them but you still wear them. I don't know… I felt like it." Now even Jacob was laughing. Jasper walked over and also started laughing. Probably because were sending so much joy through our thoughts. Alice ran downstairs. She stood next to Jasper and smiled.

"Bella, everything will be fine." Then I remembered what was going on upstairs. I felt nervous all of the sudden. I frowned. Jasper sent me a wave of calm but I still felt nervous. What would happen tomorrow? I sat down on the couch and Alice sat down net to me.

"Zoë is in love with Joey. It's how Edward felt about you. Zoë will go hunting and then go to school tomorrow. Carlisle said that he, Edward, and Zoë still needed to sort some things out. He said I could go." Alice tried to calm me down.

A while later Zoë, Alice, Jacob, Nessie, and I went hunting. It was strange watching Zoë and Jake hunt together. Zoë would suck all of the blood out of some animal and then would give the rest to Jake. They were both in wolf form, so it was even weirder. Mostly I thought watching Zoë hunt alone was interesting. Her teeth were razor sharp as well as pointed. She often sucked the blood out of the body and then ripped it open and drank from its heart. I was impressed. Zoë's snout was barely bloody when she was done. But I guess it was just years of practice.

I jumped up on a high branch and smelled the air. Soon I smelled a bear and was jumping on the branches to find it. Reneesmee joined me and asked she could help. I nodded. I sat on a branch and pounced, Nessie behind me. I went strait for the neck and began drinking. It still was wrestling to get out of Nessie's iron grip. As soon as we were both done I let out a growl and started heading back toward the house, telling my daughter she hadn't had enough and to continue with Jacob. I walked into the house to see Edward watching football with Emmett.

Then I looked around for the others. I walked upstairs to see Clementine reading while growing the tree outside her window and Edith and Esme looking through design magazines. Conrad and Carlisle were looking at pictures on the wall in the study. I turned to see that in one of the guest rooms, Jasper and Abraham were having an intense conversation. Abraham looked upset, like if could be crying he would be. What could they be talking about?

**PLEASE REVEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to my beta lislar and all of the readers! An interesting twist isn't it? Will Zoë survive in high school? Will Joey survive at all? Let's find out.**

**Chapter 5**

I realized that Zoë's behavior in class was like Edward's when he first met me. I remembered when Edward had gone away; he hated me. When Edward came back, he talked to me and acted kind and smiled. Zoë asked Alice if she could tell Joey that she wanted to trade back places with him.

"Zoë," Alice sighed. "That may not be a good idea. You could unintentionally hurt him." Zoë looked shocked that Alice had said that.

"I have lived for many years and have killed some people. But I would never hurt Joey. His blood sings to me. He is kind. I can tell by the way he talks to his friend. I love him." Edward sighed. He knew how Zoë felt obviously. I thought it was strange that the same thing was happening again.

The conversation between Abraham and Jasper was still making me itch. I saw how Abraham was unusually quiet, but no one else seemed to notice. When Abraham and Jasper passed each other they both slightly cringed. I think Jasper knew that I knew, but he didn't say anything. It was weird that a whole bunch of vampires with super sight couldn't see this tiny detail. They were just completely focused on Zoë's problem and didn't notice Abraham at all.

I was surprised that Edward hadn't figured it out yet, just by reading Abraham's mind. Or maybe Alice could have seen it in a vision. I don't even think Edith knows at all. What were they talking about?

"Bella, we have to go now." I hadn't noticed that everyone was on their way to school except for Alice, Edward and me.

"Please hurry. We'll be late." Alice complained. She was standing by the Volvo in the garage. I laughed. By the way that my family drives, I knew that even if we were running a little late we would still get there on time.

"Let's go." I said. That whole conversation took about a second. I have obviously been thinking too much lately. We were in the car, almost there. Alice was talking about some shopping trip, totally immersed in what she was saying.

"Jasper is going to announce something after school. He blocked the rest from me by reciting the Declaration of Independence in his head." Edward interrupted Alice. "He is still reciting." Everything was silent. Alice was furrowing her brow, probably trying to see into the future.

"I can't see it. Zoë is there, and Nessie, and the dog." Alice looked angry and mostly frustrated. I got out of the car and walked to class, Edward by my side. Alice stomped behind us.

The school day was pretty much normal. I sat with Edward in biology, listening closely to Zoë's conversation with Joey. In P.E., I fake ran the mile. But I felt anxious to get home, wondering what Jasper would say.

"I can't believe that Jasper won't tell me what's going on!" Alice said to me while we were changing out of our gym clothes. She looked like she was going to pull her hair out. I think Alice was the angriest about this. We were all frustrated, but I understood. Alice usually can get Jasper to tell her anything, but he wouldn't budge. He must have had this all carefully planned.

When we got home Jacob and Nessie were watching TV on the couch, while Emmett and Zoë were outside wrestling with Conrad and Rosalie. They must have teamed up against each other. Abraham and Jasper were standing in the kitchen. I could faintly hear their soft voices.

"I don't think that this is a good idea, Jasper. I haven't even told Edith. She could be mad that I was keeping something so important from her." Abraham was saying.

"It was good of you to tell me, and I know why you did. I certainly calmed you down. I don't know what would happen if I didn't." Jasper paced. I stretched my shield around Edward. It took some effort, especially because he was standing halfway across the room.

"Do you know about what Jasper and Abraham are talking about in the kitchen?" I thought toward him. He nodded slightly. "How long have you known?" He ran to me.

"Abraham isn't very good at keeping his thoughts from me. I've known since we walked through the door." Edward smiled.

"It doesn't sound good." I looked up at him. His eyes were almost black.

"Jasper's got everything under control. I don't think he knows that I know everything." He said the last part slightly louder so Jasper could hear. "He's still blocking me."

"Mom, come sit down." Nessie quietly said. Everyone walked into the room and Jasper stood in front of the room. He used his powers to calm everyone down and to make them quieter.

"Family, we have very special guests staying with us currently, and we have gone through some important things together. We help each other, like how Edward helped Zoë with what she is going through with Joey. Now I have been helping Abe with a problem of his. He needed some emotional assistance and that falls right into my area of expertise. Abe, would you care to explain?"

"Thank you Jasper. I have discovered that I have a gift. I have just discovered it, even though I have lived for many centuries. I now realize that something must have triggered it." Abraham carefully explained.

"I can see everyone's fears. I feel their fears. It makes me scared to leave the house. Some of these are tragic, and I can see them happening. It is painful. You may see how this can be very depressing, and why I need Jasper." I was shocked. This clan was very interesting.

Then I thought of my worst fears. I fear anything happening to my half-human daughter or my Edward. It would kill me to see my only reason for living, hurt, lost, or worse, _dead. _Renesmee was more vulnerable than us being half-human. She could get hurt somehow. But Edward. Just a misunderstanding could hurt him. He could think that I'm dead and then go off to the Volturi again. It made me sad.

"Bella, please don't…" Abraham sighed. Jasper sent a wash of happiness over him. I now understood why he looked so upset when he was talking to Jasper. Jasper had a hard past and probably had terrifying fears.

Edith rushed over to Abe and comforted him. He just melted in her arms. Everyone seemed to be frowning. We all felt bad for him. His gift was more of a curse. I don't think it even qualifies as a gift.

The next couple days were sad and dreary. No one thought Abraham could take school much longer, seeing all the fears of his classmates. Esme decided one day to call the principal and get him out of there. She made up some excuse and took him home.

Sometimes, Abraham locked himself in one of the guest rooms, sitting in a corner and whispering to himself. We could hear him say, "Fear… fears. So much. Make it go away." Sometimes, he screamed. Jasper was locked in with him most of the time. Edith once broke the door down because she couldn't take being away from him so long.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I can't wait to get this one posted. We are still in Bella's POV.**

**Chapter 6**

Everyone seems to be interested in our clan. Why us? Tanya's coven has a lot of people in it too. But still, all of the vampires come to us. Maybe it's that we have variety. Edward, Alice, Renesmee, Jasper, and I all have strong gifts and Jacob is now living with us. Or maybe it's our guests. A strange half-vampire, half-werewolf shows up at our door with her coven. We are sort of a strange family.

We were all sitting in the giant living room when someone knocked on our door. Edward smiled. Alice got up to answer the door but there was no one there. Just air. Edward laughed.

"Fred! It's nice to finally meet you." Edward was talking to the air. Wait, Edward was talking to air? Suddenly a tall, blond vampire appeared in the doorway.

"Um… yah I guess it's nice to meet you too. Who are you? And how did you see me?" Fred replied. We all stared at him, flabbergasted.

"Well, of course I couldn't see you. I read your mind. Your power is unbelievable! Even Alice couldn't see you coming. I'm Edward." Edward was speaking to him like an old friend. This was very sudden. Fred just appeared.

"We knew Bree. Sort of." Edward said quietly. He hung his head. I remembered back to when a newborn vampire army had come to kill me and there was one vampire who had surrendered. Bree. The Volturi had come and killed her. Fred knew Bree?

"Knew?" Fred sighed. Bree must have been close to Fred. He looked sad.

"She thought about you before she…" Edward sighed. The puzzle pieces started to fit together. Edward read Bree's mind and heard about Fred.

"Edward, do you mind explaining?" Carlisle slowly asked. Fred did kind of just appear in our living room and I was anxious to hear his story too. I knew it was going to be interesting. I'd love to hear what happened to the newborn army before they came and attacked us.

"I will explain." Fred said. "I have this power – Riley called it my gift – to repulse people. I can make it so strong that a whole room of vampires falls to their knees gagging. I also can make it so that no one can see me or think about me." Fred's explanation made sense. I should have guessed it was a gift in the first place. I thought about how his power was similar to mine. He also blocked people.

"Thank you Fred. Your power is unbelievable. None of us could see you at all." Carlisle replied. Fred smiled.

"I'd like to tell you my story. Shall I start?" There were nods throughout the room. His head lowered a little and he looked sad.

"I was in Riley's newborn vampire army, a couple months older than the rest. Riley told us that we needed to stay hidden during the day because the sun would turn us to ashes. Bree was smart. She stayed close to me, reading and staying away from the others. She knew that no one would come near me. Riley gave us a girl's sent that was sweeter than all other human blood. Right before they left to go and attack you I told Bree that I was leaving and that she could meet me at Riley Park but I would only wait for 24 hours. She told me she had to go find her friend Diego, who had left with the women who created us early. Riley never had told us her name. Bree also told me that Riley had lied to us about the sun."

"I left and went to Riley Park. Bree never showed up. I decided that I would come back in a couple of days to see if they had won. I went and traveled, eventually finding myself in China. I met vampires there who meditated to control their thirst. I joined them but got stuck in meditation for five years. Someone finally pulled me out of my trance and I rushed to Forks. I followed your sent here. I now see that the human sent is gone. Was she changed?" Everyone pointed at me and he smiled.

Abraham cringed. He was sitting at the edge of the couch shivering. He lifted a trembling finger and pointed to Fred. Edith grabbed Fred and pulled him away to talk to him. We could hear her asking him what his fears were.

Edward sat down next to me on the couch. He looked like he was thinking really hard. I thought about how horrible it would be to have a gift like Abraham does. I wish that there was just some sort of magic potion to make it go away.

The next day Abraham announced that he was going on a vacation by himself. Edith said that he needed to be away from people for awhile and that it would be good for him even though she would miss him. He was going to Fiji for three days.

After Abraham was gone Alice's eyes went blank. A vision. Edward laughed. Alice grinned at Zoë.

"You're going to ask Joey on a date!" She squealed.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of the readers and to my beta lislar. My longest chapter yet! In this chapter, Abraham returns. What will happen next? I keep forget to put disclaimers in my story so here one is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's work or Cooking Mama or the Wii.**

It had been three days and Abraham was on his way home from Fiji. He had called saying that he would swim home instead of taking a boat or plane. He arrived an hour later. Edith said he was a strong swimmer, but I didn't know that he would be that fast.

"I'm back." Abraham said. He was smiling. Abraham was _smiling._ He hardly ever smiled after he discovered his gift. Everyone was staring at him, eyes wide open. "It doesn't bother me anymore." He replied to the looks everyone had given him. I was so used to him screaming, but he was acting normal.

"Fiji was- ahhh!" He was cut of by Edith who had jumped onto him covering his face with kisses. It was strange seeing Edith act this way. I had seen her before as more of a motherly character to their clan.

Before we left every morning Edith and Esme would check our bags to see if we had all of our homework and supplies. They both knew that we wouldn't forget but still did it anyway. They also made dinner every night for Jacob and Nessie even though they liked to hunt with us.

Everyone looked curious at why Abraham was so not depressed. Carlisle and Zoë were standing next to each other looking very angry. I would think Zoë would be happy; she was going on a date with Joey tomorrow. Then I noticed Abe's eyes. They were their usual gold but I noticed a tiny tinting of red around the side of the iris and near the puple. That odd coloring only came if you drained a human of their blood but just one human. It was a sign of the red taking over or the animal taking over of the human in vampires.

"Abraham!" Zoë screamed at him. "You drank a human?" There were various gasps around the room but Edward didn't look surprised. I squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry Zoë." Abraham pleaded. Zoë hadn't used any threat but he looked like he was begging for her not to hurt him. Edith was sobbing. Zoë growled. She leaned into a crouch. Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder.

"He didn't mean to. But he did betray you. He's begging me not to tell. I think I've said enough." Edward looked paralyzed. The only part of him that was moving was his mouth as he talked. "Leave." He said calmly. Edith and Abe strode away.

Alice gasped. She was dropping to the ground and Jasper caught her before she hit the ground. She was then crying silently and Edward hugged me protectively, growling.

"Volturi." Alice and Edward said simultaneously.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

I just melted. I fell to the ground sobbing, Edward at my side instantly.

"We are going to die." I cried.

"Woohoo! A fight!" Emmett yelled. Everyone groaned.

A tear ran down Nessie's face and Jake picked her up and wiped her tears away. We had told her the story of the Volturi and she had lots of horrible nightmare as the memories came back to her. To her when she was little the Volturi had just been the scary red eyed people. Now they were the people who were out to kill her.

"We can't talk about this now. Not with Zoë's date tomorrow. I will tell you of my vision in three days." Alice said. "Edward! No telling Bella! Remember that I can see what you're planning. You, you, and you. Come with me now." She pointed at me, Rose, and Zoë.

"Zoë has a date tomorrow and we need to get her ready." Alice said sternly. Sometimes I felt like when my sister was interrogating someone about their clothes or planning something for them she was scarier than anything. "What do you have in you're closet?"

Alice had been fairly frustrated that Zoë had only brought three dresses but had found something for her in her own closet. Zoë was about half a foot taller than Alice so all of the clothes in her closet fit well. Alice was very small and pixie-like and Zoë was the same way.

Alice gave me the job of doing Zoë's hair while Rose did make-up. Her purpley, burgundy hair was curly, long and soft. Her hair actually grows while ours is frozen how it is. We got the whole night to work on her because none of us slept. Plus tomorrow was Sunday. I spent about an hour just brushing her hair. Then I delicately pinned it up.

In the end she looked amazingly perfect. Alice was a genius. Her dress was black, strapless and reached mid-thigh. The bottom had an intercut gold embroidered pattern that flowed up higher into the dress. She was wearing three inch tall high heels with the skinniest heel I had ever seen. I had no idea how she could walk on them but she looked beautiful.

For their date, Joey was coming to our house. Alice had completely redecorated the dining room and had put a small table in the middle of the room. The table cloth was pure white and the room looked like a restaurant with only one table. Esme was making dinner for them and Carlisle would be their waiter.

We had all decided that it would be okay if Zoë told him about our secret. She had said that the werewolf part of her had imprinted on him. I think that having your imprint also be your singer would be really hard to take. She probably wants to kill but loves him too.

Joey knocked on the door. Zoë danced over and greeted him in. She led him into the living room and introduced us all. We decided to keep Fred upstairs because his diet mainly consisted of humans. We just to Joey that he was sick. I was sure that their date would go fine. We all went upstairs.

To avoid having a fashion show with my sisters I challenged Emmett to a video game contest and he willingly agreed. I told him I got to pick the game though. Edward walked in to see which game I would choose. Just to bug Emmett, I chose Cooking Mama on the Wii. Emmett frowned.

"I thought you were more fun than that Bella." He bat his eyelashes, probably trying to get me to pick a different game. Edward chuckled. "Plus it is a girly game! We bought it for Esme."

"It is already in the Wii Emmett. So I am not taking it out. I also really like this game." I said. We had the volume down to 1 so Joey couldn't hear. "You can pick the recipe."

"But the food is gross!" He whined. Edward nodded his head in agreement. I smirked.

"But you can't remember what it tastes like!" I laughed. He sighed and chose Strawberry Shortcake. I beat him.

"Best two out of three." He said angrily.

"I thought you didn't like this game." I said matter of factly.

"I don't like losing to a girl." Emmett said. Sadly while we were chopping vegetables he 'accidentally' shook the remote to hard. It broke. He made me play some wrestling game. I quit and Edward took over.

I had a plan. I went to go get Rosalie who was modeling for Alice. She agreed with my plan and walked to her and Emmett's room where they were playing video games. She stepped in front of Emmett.

"EMMETT!" She screamed.

"Can you move Rose? You're in my way." He said.

"I'M IN YOUR WAY? AM I IN YOUR WAY? MAYBE I SHOULD JUST LEAVE THEN. I WAS GOING TO OFFER TO PLAY THIS GAME WITH YOU BUT I GUESS I WILL JUST GO AWAY." She was still standing in front of him and he couldn't see his game. Just as I planned. Now Edward would win.

Rose walked out of the room. Emmett followed her pleading. Edward and I were laughing hysterically.

"Your plan?" He asked. I nodded. We could hear them in the other room, Rosalie explaining that this was my idea.

"I'm in trouble." I pouted. Edward kissed me and then I went to go face the big bear standing in the doorway.

Emmett slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and I banged my fists on his back. He chuckled and opened the window in Alice and Jasper's room and took the screen out. He threw me out of the window. I landed silently on my feet and smiled up at him. "Ha-ha" I mouthed. "You try doing that in high heels."

I decided to run around to the other side of the house and see how Zoë was doing. I peeked through the window and saw her phased into her werewolf form and Joey running his fingers through her fur. I smiled. I knew things were going to work out.

I climbed up on the side of the house to see Alice there with the screen out of the window. I thanked her. I jumped up and landed on Edward's lap. He picked me up and took us to Alice and he smiled at her.

"For you. She's your model." Edward held me out to her. I scowled at him.

"Why do you hate me Edward?" I stuck out my bottom lip at him and made my best puppy dog face. He ran his fingers through his hair. He actually looked scared of me.

"Emmett said he would take you away from me for a week if I didn't help him get back at you. But this could be fun to watch." He said. Emmett. I'm going to kill him.

"Bella!" Alice sang. "To the dressing room! Edward sit down!" Evil pixie. She put me in many outfits and Edward clapped each time. After an hour Zoë called upstairs.

"He's gone." She said. "He likes me. He doesn't mind that I'm …" Zoë trailed off. She sounded dazed. Edward and I walked downstairs. He put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder.

"That's how I felt. Dazzled." He whispered in my ear.

"I dazzled you?" I asked.

"You dazzleme still." He answered.

We put Renesmee to bed. She had spent the day watching TV with Jake. Clementine and Conrad were reading. Edith and Abe were out in the forest somewhere. That brought my mind back to the Volturi. Edward knew. And Alice. I needed to know. I couldn't wait. I just couldn't.

Later I asked Edward to tell me what had happened but he wouldn't budge. I realized that it was 1:02.

"It's tomorrow." I just got that out before Alice busted into our room and jumped on to our bed.

"Don't even think about it." She growled. I heard Emmett's booming laughter coming from downstairs.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward yelled. I laughed.

"He was going to tell me." I concluded. Edward smiled at me.

"And I'm going to stay here for the rest of the night because he is still planning to tell you!" Alice smiled as Edward groaned. I decided to turn on the TV. I turned to some random channel and stared at the pixels in the screen.

"Time to get up!" Alice said as she dug through our closet. Edward jumped off the bed and pulled Alice out of the room by her ear. He then threw me a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Then he walked out of the closet, wearing the same outfit. I laughed.

"Why did you pick the same thing out?" I asked him with a laugh. He smiled at me.

"Alice said in her head that these were the clothes she wanted to get rid of. She told me that I better not wear these today too." He grinned.

"So devious!" I acted shocked. We walked down the stairs slowly, to bug Alice.

"Nice to see your matching outfits." Alice looked annoyed. "I see you got my message."

"Now are you going to tell us what you're vision was about?" Rosalie asked her.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
